


Watch yourself

by sexychuckietrentylocks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Slut, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexychuckietrentylocks/pseuds/sexychuckietrentylocks
Summary: Trent is insecure about his body and Chuck wants to show him exactly how pretty he is.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Watch yourself

Chuck was currently on top of Trent, kissing and sucking away at his neck, leaving him a sweaty moaning mess. “C'mon baby, let's get that shirt off.” Chuck said as he tried taking Trent's shirt off, but to no avail.

He looked down at Trent with a confused look, “What's wrong baby?” He asked with a bit of concern.

“Uh...” Trent cleared his throat and looked down, “I've just felt a little insecure about my body lately.. I don't even know why. I just don't feel good about myself..” He sighed and looked back at Chuck. 

Chuck shook his head and got off of him, “Come here.. please? I want to show you just how pretty you really are. Trust me.” 

Trent did as he was told and got off the bed, going over to Chuck. Chuck kissed his cheek then helped Trent take off his shirt. 

He brought Trent over to the dresser, which had a fairly big mirror attached to it. “Now, watch yourself. Look at all of the pretty faces you make as I please you..” Chuck said getting behind Trent, slowly running his hand up and down Trent's body, softly grazing the nub of his nipple, causing Trent to let out a whine. 

As Chuck ran his hands all over Trent's body, Trent watched himself, seeing how red and flustered he got. 

He audibly gasped as Chuck pinched his sensitive nipple, “Look baby.. you're so pretty.” Chuck whispered in his ear before biting the lobe of his ear. 

Trent moaned and observed his facial expressions. He felt like such a slut watching himself get pleased like this. He liked it. He loved seeing how Chuck made him feel. 

Chuck kissed his neck softly, “Mm.. baby, you can't keep your eyes off of yourself.. I love it.” He chuckled as he reached both arms around Trent's waist, unbuttoning his pants, slowly pulling his boxers and pants down. 

Trent felt his face heat up even more as he watched his erection spring out of his pants, slapping his abdomen. 

“Touch yourself, Trent. Just watch yourself as I eat your ass..” Chuck got down on his knees behind Trent, pulling his pants down to his ankles. He licked his lips and spread Trent's asscheeks, pressing a wet kiss to his asshole. 

Trent's breath hitched as he wrapped his hand around his length, slowly moving his hand up and down, rubbing the slit of his tip with his thumb. He breathed heavily as he watched his facial expressions; his mouth agape, eyes full of lust and the need to cum. 

Chuck gripped the tight muscles of Trent's ass as he shoved his tongue deep in his hole, taking in the scents and tastes of Trent. 

Trent felt a shiver run down his spine, “Fuck..” He moaned as he felt his orgasm coming quick. Chuck pulled away and stood up, kissing the back of Trent's neck, “Just keep going baby.. alright?” He said as he tapped his tip against Trent's asshole, teasing the entrance. 

“Chuck.. please.. please don't tease me. Ohh.. I'm fucking throbbing at the mere thought of your dick inside of me, please!” Trent begged loudly, picking up the pace of his strokes. 

Chuck chuckled at how needy Trent was for his cock. “Yes baby..” He spit on his hand and then stroked his own cock, getting it wet and slippery. 

He took a deep breath and pushed his tip inside of Trent's tight little hole, groaning at how good his hole gripped around his cock. 

Trent threw his head back as Chuck began to thrust his hips back and forth, “Baby.. no, look at yourself. Look how fucking pretty you look.” Chuck groaned, clenching his jaw, watching Trent watch himself in the mirror. 

Trent was perfect. The way his ass jiggled with each thrust forward; it just drove Chuck crazy.

Trent looked at himself as his vision started to become hazey. He watched his cock throbbing in his hand; his nuts beginning to tighten as he got closer to that sweet sweet release. 

Even though he was supposed to be watching himself, he'd sometimes look at Chuck in the mirror and just watch how good his ass made Chuck feel. 

Chuck was gripping hard at Trent's hips, his head leaned back, hair all wet from the sweat, furrowed brows, open mouth.. god, did that turn Trent on so much, especially knowing that he himself was making Chuck feel and look that way. 

Trent's started to lightly drool as his eyes crossed, a huge load of cum flying onto the mirror and all over his own body. 

He let out such a pretty moan that that alone made Chuck cum deep inside of him, “Fuck fuck baby, you're so beautiful..” Chuck breathed out as he pulled out. 

Trent slumped his head forward as he breathed heavily, his legs shaking immensely. “I don't think I can walk.. my legs feel like Jello.” Trent laughed a bit as he leaned against the dresser, holding himself up. 

Chuck sat on the edge of the bed and admired Trent's phat ass, “Good. Now baby, do you feel better about yourself? I hope so. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen and I hope, even a little bit, that you see that now.” 

Trent lifted his head up to look at himself, “Well thanks to you, I feel a little better about myself. At least I know my body can make you feel good so I guess that's something.” He turned and slightly wobbled over to Chuck, kissing his head.   
“I love you.” He softly whispered to him.

Chuck stood up and kissed Trent's soft lips before laying him down on the bed, spooning him after, “And I love you. Also, you make me feel good in more ways than just that, okay? You make me feel things I've never felt before. I've never been this happy, Trent. Thank you for being mine. I'm so lucky.” He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the smell of Trent's cologne.

“And I'm lucky to have you, Chuck. My heart's so full now.” Trent said as he smiled to himself. 

“I'm tired, let's sleep.” Chuck just shook his head and smiled, “Alright. Sleep well baby.” 

And just like that, they fell asleep.


End file.
